My Mockingjay
by somethingclever123
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Basically a continuation after Catching Fire, and what i think happens in the third book. Gale/ Katniss AND Peeta/Katniss in much later chapters, but i'm making it a surprise who she ends up with! aka, im not sure yet READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anything!

**Do not skip over this: **For my story to make sense, you need to have read all of _Catching Fire_. This is supposed to be an immediate continuation of the story. Because you might need a brief review to jog your memory, in italics are the last couple lines of CF. If you fall into this category, read on! I hope you like it!

"_Katniss," Gale says softly._

_I recognize that voice. It's the same voice he uses to approach wounded animals before he delivers a deathblow. I instinctively raise my hand to block his words but he catches it and holds on tightly._

"_Don't," I whisper. _

_But Gale is not one to keep secrets from me. "Katniss, there is no District Twelve."_

Chapter 1: The Epiphany

My eyes fill with tears at Gale's words. "No," I murmur. His words pierce me like he shot me with one of my own arrows. My home. The only place I felt I belonged to. I picture my real home in the Seam being blasted by a fireball from the hovercrafts. The screaming of my neighbors. Prim and my mother amongst the confusion and crisis, without me leading the way. I sit up on the table as Gale wraps me in his strong arms. He knows me so well that it seems impossible to try and hide my feelings. So I sit there and cry. I feel his shoulders shaking like mine, and I know he is silently sobbing too. I was wrong. This wasn't just my home. It was Gale's home. Prim's home, Madge's home, my mother's home. Greasy Sae's home. Darius's home. It was Our home. And the Capital has ignited it in flames.

I feel a new strength surge through my body. I realize now that it is up to all of us. I am no longer just the mockingjay. Gale and I are the mockingjay. District 12 is the mockingjay. Now that they have destroyed everything, we have nothing to lose. No home to return to. I sit myself up, wiping away the tears though I still feel groggy from the drugs. Gale looks at me through watery eyes with a questioning look, asking where I am going. With a desperate look towards the door, I tell partly to Gale and partly to myself, "We can't go to District 13. Not when everyone needs us now. We have to turn around."

I tried to break into a run but Gale grabbed me before I tumbled to the ground. My head spinning, he took me from my room to the end of the hall, guessing I needed to talk to Haymitch.

"Haymitch," I gasped. "You have to turn around."

Haymitch looked up from what looked like a very out-of-date map, and laughed. "Turn around! Sweetheart, I risked my life and lost dozens of others getting you out of that arena so that we can get to District 13. There is no way in HELL you are turning this ship around."

"But Haymitch! We can't run away now. This is the time when we can do the most amount of damage! Almost all the Districts are rebelling, or on the verge of. I know if we can get to those other districts, I can light that fuse. The Capital can't control 11 other districts all rebelling at once! There are not enough peacekeepers to fight rebellions and control settled areas!" I took a long, labored breath. These drugs really do work. It reminds me of Peeta and the sleeping syrup I gave him in the first Hunger Games. No wonder he was out like a light. Peeta. Another reason we can't go to district 13. Setting my confused feelings for him aside, I know that I care too much about him to leave him in the clutches of President Snow. Meanwhile Haymitch, for the first time completely sober, was considering my case.

"It's his turn, Haymitch." I say quietly. From his saddened expression I know he knows who I am talking about. "For real this time. He may not be the face of rebellion, but he is a part of me you can't deny. He has to survive for my sake." This comment makes Gale's expression emotionless. He also knows who I am talking about. Unlike me, he can control his emotions around others, something I used to be good at.

Haymitch takes one long look at me. I know my plan is flawed severely, and maybe I am going as crazy as Annie from District 4. There is no sound but the hum of the hovercraft for some time, but then Haymitch finally says, "You were never one for making plans, Katniss."

"I know," I answer feebly. I have nothing left to say. I've used up all my tricks.

"But you do have something going for you," Haymitch replies. "the power to persuade a very old, very tired man. Let's go." And with that, he touches a control and I feel the ship make a 180 and we shoot off at a lightening speed. "If we are gonna do this, Katniss, we have to have a real plan." Haymitch says, his voice strengthening. "Lucky for you, I think I have a pretty good one."

~How'd you like it? I'm really not sure if i should be writing this idea down, so i get enough reviews, i will keep going! Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Thanks to you guys who commented! i know it was only 5, but they really made me feel good so i continued! This chapter is a little longer, and it felt kinda rushed, but i'll see what you guys think! And hopefully you can see that i'm almost done with the exposition stuff, and the plot points can begin! thanks for reading and commenting :)_

_-clever _

**Chapter 2: {will insert title later}**

I wanted to hear Haymitch's plan immediately, but Gale told me that I needed rest. And as usual, he was right. My head had finally stoppedspinning from the medicine, but my knees buckled as I tried to stand up. Gale swooped me up in his arms and carried me out. Already half-asleep, he gently placed my body back on the operating bed. He took off his jacket, and covered me up like a blanket. Right before sleep overcame me, I felt the slightest pressure on my forehead. Gale's loving face was the last thing I saw until my mind swirled into nothingness.

"It's going to be a big, big day!" screeched a familiar voice. I jerked awake at the sound, a bright light blinding me from above.

"Effie..?" I grumbled. I thought she was the one person who had come in contact with me who actually had a chance at being safe. Then I heard a manlier laugh, and I glared at the man who had rudely woken me up. It looked like Haymitch had another talent other than drinking and killing ruthlessly. He was a great mimic.

"You're hilarious, Haymitch." I mumbled, sliding off my operating table/bed. Although it was not the best start to the day, I felt better than yesterday, or whenever I had last gone to sleep. Before I could gather the strength to strangle Haymitch, Gale walked into the room with a smile, holding out a piece of toast. I snatched it and shoved it down, I was much hungrier than I expected.

"Woah! Slow down Catnip, you're stomach isn't ready for too much food yet. Plus, we haven't got much in this hovercraft anyway." Gale said playfully, nudging my cheek with his hand.

"Ok, ok enough with the flirting, Seam boy," Haymitch said. "We've got a plan to hatch." He told us to follow him down the hallway to the control room where my dramatic monologue had occurred. I felt a little woozy from eating the toast so fast, so I grabbed Gale's hand for support. He looked down at me and smiled, squeezing my hand. This hovercraft, though it looked fancy on the outside, was not the Capitol building! I felt a little claustrophobic as we followed Haymitch, as if the narrow hallway was to close in on us.

"Who's supposed to fit in this hallway anyway, midgets?" I grumbled. My disgruntled stomach seemed to be speaking for itself today.

"Actually, you have a point, Katniss," said another familiar voice. Out of a hallway door popped Finnick, his eyes piercing me flirtily. I rolled my eyes, and I heard Gale pop some knuckles threateningly. For some reason this made my cheeks turn a faint crimson, but I don't think anyone noticed. "Nice to see you too, Gale." Finnick said sarcastically. "Anyway Katniss, the reason this hovercraft is tiny to us is because this hovercraft is for district 1 citizens only. Because we spend so much of our time in the great outdoors, the gene pool for height is greater because we need the strength. For example, Beetee, who works with gadgets, is much smaller than we are because he doesn't need to be tall and strong to work in a factory."

This actually intrigued me a little. Maybe it's just because I'm a natural hunter, but I couldn't help but think of the advantage that gave the districts that labored for a living. It made us stronger, physically, than the people in the other districts. But it brought me back to the situation at hand, the need for an offensive plan. Who's idea was that? Oh, mine. Great.

"Well, thank you Finnick for that splendid science lesson," spurted Haymitch. "but we need to get this show on the road! Where is Beetee, anyway?"

"Right here!" squeaked a voice.. I must admit he looked better than he did when I saw him last, when I was picked up from the arena. Instead of being strapped unconscious to a bed, he looked as if someone had been nursing him. As he scurried into the hallway, I noticed his arm slung in a cast and a bandage around his forehead. His injuries from the Arena must have been much more life-threatening than mine. Then I realized he wouldn't have been hurt after all, if it wasn't for me. My gaze lingered on Beetee's face with gratitude. I owed him so much. I owed everyone in that arena for their protection. How I could ever repay them, I did not know. As if Beetee had read my thoughts, he turned to me and said, "It's ok, Katniss. I'm fine, really. It's you I'm happy to see alive. I wasn't sure any of us were going to make it out if you hadn't of figured out my plan! It was clever of you, really."

"Thanks, Beetee," I said gratefully. I gave him a gentle hug, careful not to touch his arm or head. Then all five of us entered the control room, and we sat down at the table in the center. Once everyone had been settled, Haymitch started his speech.

"So as you all know, going to district 13 is no longer our main priority. Taking back our loved ones seems to be at the top of everyone's list." Haymitch gave Finnick and me a pointed look. Gale let go of my hand. "The only problem with this touching suggestion is that this is exactly what the capitol expects. So any ideas as how to get into the capitol, retrieve our hostages, AND take down this government under President Snow's nose?"

"Well, I think before a plan can be made, we need to know more about our enemy." Finnick said. "I've visited the capitol enough times, the security is flawless. Especially near the capitol's headquarters. Not only do you have to have a retina-scan and audio recognition to even enter the city, but there's at least 5 peacekeepers for every square foot!"

"But that can't be the only entrance," Haymitch said. "That's only for the visitors and citizens. How about special officials?"

"Well, in district 3, I know there is more than one." replied Beetee. "Although security isn't as great in my district, there were many different paths into it. I know this because my neighbor's job was to deliver the raw materials from the other districts to the factory I worked in, and he said there were at least 5 different entrances for the different materials."

"Well, yes, of course there are those entrances, but they must be more heavily guarded than the ones we know about! There must be something else that isn't for citizens or officials." Haymitch noted forcefully.

I sat around for the next hour or so listening to the sporadic ideas that were shared around the table. I said nothing, nodding at a few suggestions, but Haymitch would always find the deadly loophole and we would have to start from square 1 again. I felt my lips form a frown; there must be some way into the capitol where we would go unnoticed! I turned my attention from the ongoing debate between Gale and Haymitch and stood up. So engrossed into the discussion, no one noticed except Beetee, who watched me silently as I walked over to the window and watched the scenery fly by. I felt hopeless. How were we supposed to overcome the entire capitol with just 5 victors who knew little to nothing about the capitol? I sighed and watched the forest fly by me through the window. I daydreamed back into the days where none of this had ever happened, the days where I hunted. The days where Gale was nothing more than a friend. We had always been happy, hadn't we? A little hungry, but not anything unmanageable. When had this entire mess started? I had always thought it was the day of the reaping, but now, I'm not so sure. Maybe it was the day when my father died, or maybe when Gale and I saw the red haired girl taken by the hovercraft. It hadn't seemed that important until during my first Games I saw she had been turned into an Avox, and the extreme cruelty of the capitol had been revealed outside of District 12. Wait. My head stirred from my flashback, and I shook my head. My eyes grew wide, and then I shouted suddenly, "Wait!" They all turned to face me, surprised that my voice was coming from the other side of the room. I felt my heartbeat quicken, and hope blossomed through me once again. I smiled the same half-smile I have when I corner my prey in the woods. My voice felt strong and I spoke, "I know how to get in."


End file.
